


[PODFIC] Iron Man Yes, Tony Stark...Not Recommended

by kerravon, lilsmartass



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Tony, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsmartass/pseuds/lilsmartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Clint and Steve have both seen Natasha’s report on Tony and expect him to be a certain way. With Pepper now out of the picture, Bruce in India and Thor is Asgard they have no one to show them just how wrong first impressions can be."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Iron Man Yes, Tony Stark...Not Recommended

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilsmartass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsmartass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Iron Man Yes, Tony Stark...Not Recommended](https://archiveofourown.org/works/576665) by [lilsmartass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsmartass/pseuds/lilsmartass). 



> "Rating: PG-13
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine unfortunately, though considering what I put them through, probably for the best.
> 
> Warning/Spoilers: ANGST, emotional Tony hurt, feels, unintentional bullying, misconceptions
> 
> Genre: angst, hurt/comfort, gen"

Download from sendspace (mp3):

Direct Download Link  
[MP3](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/bdyo6h)

Streaming:  


*  
*  
NEW  
*  
*

MP4 (Converted from MP3, and given cover art, by the marvelous Ailis_Fictive)

Direct Download Link  
[MP4](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/2a3sht)

 

Please let me know if there is any problem with the links.

The music between chapters is from Linkin Park's "By Myself" and "In the End". The words just seemed to match the story.

*NEW*  
Now broken down into easier-to-download segments!

Part 1 - Chapter 1,2 - [Part 1](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/ik6ww7)

Part 2 - Chapter 3 - [Part 2](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/to3d97)

Part 3 - Chapter 4,5 - [Part 3](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/a6mmsf)

Part 4 - Chapter 6,7 - [Part 4](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/wp15lm)

Part 5 - Chapter 8 - [Part 5](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/3uwcrx)

Part 6 - Chapter 9 - [Part 6](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/0g25qd)

**Author's Note:**

> This was an extremely difficult fic to edit, because I could only listen to a chapter or so before I had to go to the last two chapters to calm down. The fic itself is amazingly well-written; I would get so caught up in the angst that I wanted to HURT the characters doing the bullying. That should tell you something about the author's skill.
> 
> On a technical note, I got so caught up in the emotions that I occasionally overloaded the mic - I tried to edit out the clipping as much as possible, but be warned that certain scenes can get...loud. Sorry.


End file.
